I wait for love
by IheartDanWarp
Summary: Let's embark as Freddie Benson as he tells us the story of his life with his true love Carly Shay...better than summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Freddie's POV**_

Hi! I'm Freddie Benson and this is the story of how I fell in love with my long-time crush and next-door neighbor Carly Shay..

Now as you all know, I've been in love with Carly for as long as I can remember… She's always there by my side. Whether it's doing our show iCarly or just simply hanging out, doing our homework and such…

Well this time, I'm going to tell you why, I, Freddie Benson is now the most luckiest, happiest person alive. It all started when we we're at the Groovie Smoothie thinking of ideas for iCarly…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IheartDanWarp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're a nub!" Sam said.

"Shut up Pucket!" I replied. Why does Sam keeps on annoying me and doesn't even get a single bit tired but I'm used to it.

"No one asked you're opinion Benson!" Sam replied back. She's just as annoyed to me as I am with her.

"Guys! That's enough! We're in the middle of thinking ideas for iCarly." Carly said while rolling her eyes at us.

"Well he started it! I ne—" before can finish her complaint Carly cut her off.

"OK Sam, enough! Or no more ham for you till later." Carly warned. Sam immediately closed her mouth and stopped talking.

We continued thinking new ideas for our next iCarly, after that we decided to go to carly's apartment to watch some scary movies cuz it's scary movie night.

"ugghh.. guys… is it okay if I skip scary movie night? Cuz my mom got this enormous zit and she wants me to-" before sam could finish the sentence I immediately cut her off.

"Okay sam, I think that's too much information." I said.

"I guess you can skip this night for your mom" "Thanks Carls..." sam said and went straight to door without saying a goodbye.

"Well, It's just you and me.." I said, Trying not to sound really awkward. Don't get me wrong, I love to hang out and spend time with Carly but every time we hang out, Sam is always there with us.

"Ummm.. soo what scary movie do you wanna watch?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence. My heart is beating erratically now. I can't stop it! I'm so excited that I get to spend all night with the one and only Carly Shay.

"Maybe we should watch shark night 3D.." Carly suggested.

"Okay sure.. Whatever you want is fine with me." I replied, playing it cool.

"Wait right here Freddie, I'm going to make us some popcorn and my special lemonade." Carly said while getting up and getting our food. After a while she came back bringing our popcorn and lemonade. She sat next to me but still maintaining our personal space as the movie begin….

**What will happen during the movie? Keep Reading to find out more… please review if it's bad or good… P.S. I LOVE CREDDIE! **


	2. Chapter 2

As the movie started rolling, I kept glancing at Carly just to make sure she's ok, and then I started to turn my focus into the movie.

The group is going to their friend's vacation house at some lake but they didn't know that there are over 335 kinds of shark species that's lurking through the waters… Huh? It's not that scary as I thought. But as for Carly, she's starting to get scared.

Throughout the movie, I notice Carly creeping closer and closer to me by the minute. Some scary part came and Carly quickly buried her head on my shoulder; I can't help thinking that she's really cute when she's scared.

"Are you ok? If it's too scary for you, we could watch other movies. I don't mind." I said trying to comfort her.

"No it's fine, besides, we can't watch movies that aren't scary. It's scary movie night." She said.

Oh that's right, I forgot that we made a deal that every end of the month, we can't watch any movies or TV shows unless it's scary, so we continued watching the movie. Halfway through the movie Carly fell asleep on my shoulder and I just let her. She made this cute little snoring sound that happens when she sleeps.

When the movie ended, I turned off the TV and carefully carried Carly up to her room. While putting her down gently to her bed, she slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

"Is the movie over?" she asked, clearly not aware of where she is because she's still in her sleepy state.

"Yeah, it's over. Don't worry I'll be the one to clean up our mess downstairs, just go back to sleep." I reassured her.

"Thanks Freddie, you're the best." She mumbled lazily and fell asleep. I tucked her in and gently put a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Carls, sweet dreams." I whispered.

Then I went back downstairs and started cleaning up our mess, I was about to leave when Spencer came out of his room.

"Oh! Hey, Freddo! Why are you still here? It's almost midnight?" Spencer asked while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I was just heading out, we we're watching shark night 3D. Carly fell asleep, so I just carried her upstairs." I replied.

"Oh ok cool. Well, I'm gonna head out. Feel free to stay whenever you like." Spencer said and then he went back to his room.

I went to my apartment, took a shower, updated some stuff for iCarly and went straight to bed, Dreaming of a certain brunette with the most gorgeous brown eyes and most dazzling smile that I can't get enough of.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IheartDanWarp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up early in the morning getting ready for school, and then I rushed out of the apartment before my mom can lecture me about eating my vegetable or something. I knocked on the Shay's apartment, waiting for someone to answer the door. Spencer opened the door and greeted me in.

"Hey Freddo, come join us we're having Gallini's for breakfast." Spencer offered.

"Sure, I'll have a bite." Then I turned my attention to Carly. "Hey Carls, how's your sleep?" I asked.

"Hey Freddie, I slept fine, thanks for asking." Carly said politely.

"Well, hurry up on eating cuz we're gonna be late for school." I said.

When Carly was finished, she brushed her teeth, and then we went straight to school. School went on as usual. Reviewing our home works, Sam annoying me and torturing Gibby, Mr. Howard complaining about how much he hates this school and the students in it. I mean seriously, if he hates this place so much then why doe he keeps on teaching here.

The last period came to an end, so I immediately rushed out to meet Carly and Sam by our lockers. We we're talking about something but Carly was distracted by someone who was walking towards us.

"Hi Carly, my name is Marc. I'm a big fan of iCarly." The guy said, which I'm guessing his name is MARC. He's that new kid who just transferred here. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and just as tall as I am but who cares right? I mean, I'm not threatened by him. It's not like he's gonna ask Carly out on a date.

"Hi Marc, these are my friends, Sam and Freddie." Carly said and- Wait, I know that look. She only uses that look if she's crushing on someone.

"Hi Sam, Freddie. Listen, Carly, I was wondering if we could get together sometime. You know, so that I could know more about Seattle and the people in it." Really? Did he just asked Carly out in front of me? WOW, it hasn't been less than 5 minutes since I know this guy and I already hate him. That must be a record right?

Anyway, I just realized that I have been holding my breath while waiting for Carly's answer. Is she thinking about going out with this guy? Why won't she answer already? This is starting to get frustrating!

I hope she'll say no.

_**Well, that's the end of the chapter. If you want to know what'll happen next. Keep on reading and please, please, please review so I'll know you're opinion. Thanks. ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preview:**_

"Hi Carly, my name is Marc. I'm a big fan of iCarly." The guy said, which I'm guessing his name is MARC. He's that new kid who just transferred here. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and just as tall as I am but who cares right? I mean, I'm not threatened by him. It's not like he's gonna ask Carly out on a date.

"Hi Marc, these are my friends, Sam and Freddie." Carly said and- Wait, I know that look. She only uses that look if she's crushing on someone.

"Hi Sam, Freddie. Listen, Carly, I was wondering if we could get together sometime. You know, so that I could know more about Seattle and the people in it." Really? Did he just asked Carly out in front of me? WOW, it hasn't been less than 5 minutes since I know this guy and I already hate him. That must be a record right?

Anyway, I just realized that I have been holding my breath while waiting for Carly's answer. Is she thinking about going out with this guy? Why won't she answer already? This is starting to get frustrating!

I hope she'll say no.

_**Continuation of the story:**_

"Umm… Sure.. I guess..." Carly said. Is she seriously thinking about going out with this guy? She just met him for like what? 6 minutes?

"Oh Ok cool." Marc replied. "Well, see you around."

"Bye."

After we said our goodbyes, I turned my gaze to Carly.

"Carls.. Are you seriously thinking about going out with this guy?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I'm slightly irritated and jealous.

"I guess it's cool. I mean he's cute, sweet and did you see his dimples? But I think-" Ughhh… now, I'm not just slightly irritated I'm **really** irritated. I'm not even listening to Carly's explanation of why she would like to go out with that guy.

"so that's my reason." She said. Finally! She's done talking about the skunkbag. I didn't know what happened next. It's just that the words just kept coming out of my mouth and I can't stop it.

"Fine, go out with him. I don't care!" I said.

"What? I just said.." she said, but before she could finish, I cut her off.

"No, really, go out with him. I'm sure his _really _amazing because he has dimples and all." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Huh? You didn't even let me finish… What's wrong with—you know what? Forget it! Maybe I should go out with him!" she replied, there's no hiding the anger in her voice. After that, she just left.

"Way to go Benson! Carly's mad now and you just loose another chance with her!" Sam said and then she followed Carly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHeartDanWarp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What did I do? I screwed up bad. I have to apologize to Carly before it's too late. I'm so stupid! Why did I let anger get the better of me? Well, I guess that's what happens when you're in love. You just easily get jealous or irritated when someone is flirting with the one you love.

Now, it was the end of our last period this day. When the bell rang, I immediately went to Carly's locker, ready to apologize. I saw her putting her stuff inside the locker when I came to approach her.

"Hey Carly." I said.

"What do you want?" She said. Ok, it's obvious that she's mad.

"Okay, I know you're mad. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I don't know what came to me. Sorry." I said in a sincere apologetic tone.

"It's ok, let's just forget about it. Friends?" she said. Those words made me smile, that's one of the things I loved about her. She can easily forgive. No words can describe how I felt at that time so I just said…

"Best friends." I smiled and then we hugged. I hugged her tightly but too soon she let go and stepped out of my embrace. Wait, did I just see her blush?

Hmmm.. maybe it's just my imagination.. or the lighting.. cuz there's no way that I made Miss Carly Shay blush.

"It's getting late, we should go home." She said while getting her things and walking towards the direction of the exit.

"You coming or not?" we smiled at each other and went straight to Bushwell plaza.

The other thing I like about Carly is that when I'm with her, it shouldn't mean we need to talk all the time. We could just be there with each other and not talk.

While we were walking, she broke the silence.

"Freddie, I'm going out with Marc this Saturday." She said.

Huh? Did you guys felt that? It felt like someone shut and smashed my soul into a car door. I feel sick to the stomach like I was going to throw up.

I didn't even realize that I stopped walking until Carly asked what's wrong, so instead of doing something stupid like what I did a while ago. I did the first thing I can think of right at this moment.

I….

**Oops! Stop right there… hahaha.. I'm so mean. Sorry. It's just that I'm so sleepy and I can't think straight so I'm stopping it right here but don't worry, there'll be another chapter, so if you guys wanna read more, please read and review. Thanks a lot. XD**


End file.
